Missing Link
by somniloque
Summary: She's gone. At one moment she's chatting with her best friends and at the next one everyone's looking for her. Nobody has a clue what happened, there's only an empty place left. Where is she? Is she still alive? Will she ever return? Carly/OC, Seddie, Spassie, multi-chap.
1. A good beginning of a bad story

_**An idea for this story came to my mind suddenly but I decided to give it a try. I'm not sure how long it'd be because I haven't finished writing it already but I have a bunch of ideas for it, so I hope it'll be a successful idea.**_

_**To give some words of explanation - the story doesn't take place in some specific point of a canon; let's just presume iCarlies are 18. I put some AU in there because 'iLoveYou' has never happened so Sam and Freddie are still together, I'm not a shipper but thought it'd be nice if they were a couple. There's also a character you may not remember - Cassie, she's Spencer's girlfriend who appears only in 'iStillPsycho' but I like her and decided to give her some role in my story. And there's Victor, a character which I created, he doesn't belong to a canon. At first I was thinking about replacing him with known from the TV series Brad but eventually decided to add an OC to my story.**_

_**Well, I think it's everything you should know about this story so far. Enjoy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I wish I owned a pair of Socko's socks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**A good beginning of a bad story**_

* * *

><p>The alarm clock was ringing over and over, its sound was piercing and seemed to bore Carly's eardrums. She opened her eyes unwillingly and yawned, then sat on a bed and finally turn off the alarm.<p>

_And another day begins_, she thought but stood up. It was 6.45 a.m. and at 8 she started school, like just everyday. She envied Spencer being able to wake up at noon—she could only let herself do so during holidays and that would be so far in the future she didn't even want to think about that.

Going to the bathroom, she grabbed her phone and noticed there was a new income message; someone texted her at night. _Good morning beautiful_, she read a message from her boyfriend Victor and smiled. They'd been together for only five weeks but Carly was sure Victor was The Only One and one day she would end up marrying him. It was her destiny.

When she got all dressed up and ready, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast and still thinking about a text from Victor. _It's so cute of him_, she thought. Victor was starting his classes later than her today, but he'd gotten up earlier just to send her three words. Carly felt that her boyfriend really cared about her.

She was about to finish eating when unexpectedly Spencer showed up in the living room. He was all sleepy and his hair was messy. Carly lifted up her eyebrows—how come Spencer was awoke at 7.30 a.m.? He never left his bed before noon. 'What are you doing here?' she asked him, surprised.

Spencer just shrugged. 'Dunno, I guess I just need some milk,' he answered, actually muttered and walked toward the fridge.

_This is exactly what Sam would do,_ Carly thought and smiled. She stood up, grabbed her backpack and walked toward the lift. 'I'm going to school, see you later!' she yelled but Spencer only mumbled something back. Carly rolled her eyes and left the flat.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up five minutes before the alarm clock was supposed to ring. She turnt it off and stood up, gathering her clothes and putting them on. While doing so, she was looking at her boyfriend, Freddie Benson, sleeping in the bed which she'd left a moment before. She couldn't resist from smiling—Freddork was so adorable when he was sleeping.<p>

Five minutes later she gently jerked him. 'Morning, hun,' she whispered. 'Time to get up.'

'Just give me five minutes,' Freddie muttered and changed his position.

Sam just giggled and left him. She loved spending nights at her boyfriend's flat for one very important reason—her mother wasn't there and Freddie was. What's more, Carly was around. That was all needed to make her happy. Except Freddork's mother, of course.

She buttoned up her shirt and was about to leave the bedroom and get something to eat when she heard a well—known voice. 'Freddie! Are you here?'

Sam got numb. It was Mrs. Benson! But what was she doing there? She ought have be back from work at noon, not 7 a.m.! Sam ran up to Freddie and jerked him again, not so gently. 'Wake up! Wake up now!'

'What's going on?' he asked, still half sleeping.

'Your mother is here, that's what's going on!' Sam growled, forcing him to sit on the bed. She was panicked—she was absolutely _not_ allowed to be in Freddie's bedroom, especially in the morning! Sam knew that if Mrs. Benson's found her there, it would've a total disaster.

'My mother?!' Freddie immediately got awoke. 'But... how? She should be at work right now!' he whispered in a panicked voice.

'Freddie?' Mrs. Benson called again. 'FREDDIE!'

'I'm in my bedroom, Mom!' he shouted back. 'What have I to do now?' he whispered to Sam, frightened.

'I don't know, just think up something! Distract her and I'll sneak out!' Sam said and grabbed her backpack.

'Okay,' Freddie agreed. 'I'm coming, Mom!' he cried and left the bedroom. 'Why are you so early at home? I thought you were supposed to finish at noon today.'

Mrs. Benson sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. 'Well, I was but Aunt Susan called me and told that her rash has come back, so I took a day off and I'm going to her right now.'

'Oh, that's so sad,' Freddie provided with a fake gesture of compassion on his face.

'But before I leave, I must find an ointment which I used last time,' Mrs. Benson said.

'I'm sure I saw it in the bathroom,' Freddie said hastily. 'I'll help you find it.' He led his mother to the bathroom, giving Sam a sign she could leave in that moment. She took an opportunity and few steps later she was outside the Benson's flat, panting in a fear. She took a pot luck without any doubts. But when she was walking toward the lift, she smiled, relieved. She couldn't wait to tell Carly that story.

* * *

><p>'Hello, Cupcake.' Victor suddenly appeared next to Carly when she was putting her notebookes into her locker. Hearing his voice, she immediately pushed all notebookes into locker and turnt around to Victor. He was a tall boy with brown hair and the most beutiful on the world big azure eyes. He'd been attending Ridgeway High School for only two months but had been already considered as one of the most handsome boys in the school. <em>And he's mine<em>, Carly always thought with a proud.

'Hi!' She gave him a big smile and then clinged to him. He kissed her what made Carly forget about whole world until they heard a harsh voice of Ms. Briggs, 'No kissing on the corridor!'

They immediately broke away, frightened. 'Sorry,' they both muttered and Ms. Briggs walked away to torture an another innocent student. 'I hate her,' Carly said quietly.

'She's a good teacher,' Victor said, still smiling. 'Just a little bit... forbidding.'

'_A little bit?_' Carly giggled. 'It's obvious you've been attending Ridgeway just for two months and you don't know what Briggs can do. Be happy you weren't here when she was a principal!'

'Briggs was a principal?'

'Yeah, along with Howard. That weren't a good days, I can provide you.'

'And what happened they're not principals now?' Victor asked, clearly interested in Carly's story. For all the time he was grabbing her hand and move his thumb back and forth her palm.

'We harrassed and terrorized the visiting superintendent and make him ride the mechanical bull which we'd borrowed from my brother. Briggs and Howard were unable to calm us down and then Franklin appeared so we immediately became quiet. The superintended told Briggs and Howard they sucked and kicked them off.'

'Woah,' Victor looked amazed. 'You had many adventures in this school.'

'That's right, I have an interesting life,' Carly stated and smiled. The bellring rang, so she quickly said, 'see you later,' kissed his cheeck and walked away towards the Maths classroom.

* * *

><p>'I finally found you!' Sam exclaimed when she saw Carly walking downstairs to the main corridor. Her best friend looked at her, a bit surprised. 'Where have you been all day?'<p>

'Here,' Carly responded and gave her a little smile. In fact, although they both spent few hours in Ridgeway, they didn't talk to each other because Carly spent time with Victor and Sam spent time with Freddie. Since they both had gotten relationships, they were seeing each other less often, to be honest. 'I had a busy day,' Carly said, feeling a little bit guilty.

'It's okay,' Sam stated. 'You won't believe what happened to me this morning!'

'I'm all ears!' Carly said, intrigued. They left Ridgeway—their classes were finished but Freddie and Victor had more that day and were suppose to stay longer in school.

'I spent a night at Freddie's and when I woke up, his mother was home! Can you believe it?'

'She caught you?' Carly looked shocked.

'Fortunately not but it was close. You going to home now?'

'Yeah, want to come over?' Carly proposed.

'Maybe later, okay? I have to go home and put some new clothes on, these are getting a bit smelly. I'll be in a two hours, is it alright?'

'Sure thing. See you later then.'

Sam said her goodbye and walk away in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Spencer was lying down on his bed and was in the middle of passionate make—out session with his girlfriend Cassie when at one moment he heard someone calling in the living room, 'Hey, anybody home?' Spencer and Cassie immediately broke away. He put on his clothes and she stayed in the bedroom.<p>

'Here you are!' Sam exclaimed when Spencer appeared in the living room, still buttoning his shirt. Seeing him like that, the girl lifted up her eyebrows slightly. 'Is Carly home?' she asked.

'Uhm, I...' Spencer uttered what made Sam give him a mocking smile.

'You don't know because you were banging your girlfr?' she said and Spencer blushed a bit. Meanwhile, Cassie left the bedroom and came in the living room. Seeing her, Sam reached her hand. 'You're Spencer's girlfr, right?'

Cassie shook her hand, giving her a warm smile. 'That's right. And I suppose you're Sam, Carly's friend?' she asked with British accent. Sam was a bit surprised—she knew Spencer had been seeing a girl recently but she didn't know Cassie was a Brit.

'Nice to meet you,' Sam said. 'I'll check upstairs if Carly's there.'

She ran upstairs to Carly's bedroom, being sure she would find her best friend there but surprisingly, when she bolted into the room nobody was there. Sam looked around in the empty bedroom but it seemed Carly hadn't been there since morning, her backpack wasn't there.

She left the room and stood in the middle of corridor. 'Carly?' she asked but received no response. That was weird... Two hours had passed since they left school, there was no option Carly was still on the way to home.

_Maybe she went to the Groovy Smothie_, Sam thought and decided to phone her best friend but she didn't anwer for the first, second, third and even fourth time.

That was strange; Carly _always_ picked up the phone, especially after four calls. Sam felt a cold shiver going from her head to toes and her heart started to pound faster and harder. She began to panic.

Before running downstairs and telling Spencer everything, she decided to call Freddie. It was possible Carly was with him, after all. Sam's boyfriend answered the phone almost immediately what made her feel a bit relieved.

'Hey Sam,' Freddie said. 'What's up, sweetie?'

Normally Sam would've wanted to kill Freddie for calling her 'sweetie' but that time she was too worried about Carly for that. 'Hey. Is Carly with you?'

Freddie seemed to be surprised by Sam's question. 'No, she's not... I've just come home from school, why Carly should be with me?'

Sam felt she was going to faint. 'I... I don't know,' she uttered quietly.

'Sammy, you're anxious,' Freddie noticed with a worry in his voice. 'What happened? Tell me everything,' he commanded but his voice was soft and gentle.

'Carly and I left Ridgeway together,' Sam started to recount with a lump growing in her throat, 'and Carly asked me to come over but I refused because of my mother, I had to go home but I told Carly I'd visit her in two hours and she said okay. Now I'm in the Shays' apartment and Carly's not here.'

'Have you tried to call her?'

'Of course I have, I'm not stupid!' Sam growled. 'I called her four times, no answer!'

'Okay, I'll be in 8—C in a moment and we'll talk about it,' Freddie promised and disconnected. Sam, still worried and anxious, hid her PearPhone in a pocket and went downstairs where Spencer and Cassie were sitting on the sofa and whispering to each other, giggling.

'Sorry to interupt you,' Sam said and they broke away. When they saw her pale and troubled face, smiles disappeared from their faces.

'Are you okay, Sam?' Spencer asked.

'No,' she answered. 'Carly's gone.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's it for the first Chapter! Please don't forget to let me know what do you think about it via review or PM. I can't wait to hear your opinions!<strong>_


	2. She's nowhere

_**Thank you a lot for the reviews you left after reading the Chapter One. It was so nice to read them but I hope there will be more!**_

_**Invader Johnny - I'm not sure if you remember me but I remember you from your reviews of my old iCarly story. Nice too see you again. :D And what will happen next, who knows? (I do, lol)**_

_**iamfinethanks - another person I remember, nice too see you too. :D Thanks for you feedback and don't worry - in this Chapter you'll find out what would Spencer do. I hope you'll be satisfied!**_

_**SeddieShipper - don't worry, there will be Seddie moments in this story even if it's not a main plot. You won't be dissapointed!**_

_**Guest - thanks!**_

_**Here comes Chapter Two - enjoy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I wish I owned Carly's bedroom.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**She's nowhere**_

* * *

><p>'What?' Spencer looked at her like she was mentally disabled. It was obvious he didn't want to believe in her words. 'What are you talking about?'<p>

'She's not home, although classes ended two hours ago,' Sam said in a groomy voice.

'It doesn't mean something anything! Have you phoned her?'

'Of course!' Sam started to get more anxious and thus more irritated. 'Four times! She didn't answer any call and both you and me know Carly _always_ picks up the phone! I'm just scared that something bad happened to her,' she confessed, leaning her head down.

Before Spencer manage to said anything, Freddie bolted into the flat. He looked troubled and worried. He walked up to Sam and kissed her forehead to calm her down. 'She told you?' he asked Spencer who nodded.

'Yes but I don't think there's a reason to panic,' he said. 'Have you checked the Groovy Smoothie? Carly may be there. Just calm down, Sam.'

Sam who never was the one panicking, quickly wiped tears from her eyes and nodded. 'Okay. We're gonna check over there.'

'I'm going with you,' Spencer declared immediately. He tried to be tough and not show his emotions but deep inside he was concerned. He found it weird that Carly didn't come back to home right after school, she always did so and if not, she phoned him to tell she'd be late. To be sure, he checked his phone but there was no calls or texts from Carly, just a one from Socko but Spencer decided to answer it later.

'Me too,' Cassie stated, she looked determined.

Spencer looked at her, surprised. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.'

'But I do,' Cassie said and gave him a little comforting smile.

The foursome left the 8—C flat and went downstairs to the lobby where the mean Lewbert was sitting by the counter and muttering something angrily. When he saw them he growled, but said nothing. Anyway, Spencer decided to walk up to him.

'WHAAAT?!' Lewbert moaned as he saw him looking at him expectantly.

'Have you seen Carly today?' Spencer asked. That idea came up to his mind suddenly, he just wanted to check every clue which might led him to Carly's whereabout.

'I don't care about this girl!' Lewbert growled but he was clearly satisfied being able to irritate Spencer who frowned but kept calm.

'Think carefully,' he said, 'it's very important. _Have you seen my sister today?_'

'Maybe I have... or maybe I haven't...' Lewbert rolled his eyes and give him a mocking smile. Spencer started to lose his temper.

'LISTEN TO ME!' Unexpectantly Sam ran up to Lewbert with a gesture of madness on her face and grabbed the front of his porter's suit. 'TELL... US... IF... YOU... HAVE... SEEN... CARLY!' He jerked him harder with every spoken word.

'Sam, Sam, Sammy.' Freddie gently pulled her away from Lewbert who seemed to be shocked and frightened. Freddie gripped his girlfriend tightly to stop her from attacking Lewbert once again.

'Okay, okay, I've seen her!' the porter said. 'This morning she was here but I haven't seen her since then! Why do you even ask?'

'Not your business, Lewb,' Spencer snapped, turnt around and left the lobby along with Cassie, Freddie and Sam.

The Groovy Smoothie was located exactly in the opposite of Bushwell Plaza, so all they had to do was walking across the street. The Groovy Smoothie was crowdy as usual but five minutes of looking around was enough to realise that Carly wasn't there, they carefully checked every table.

'I'll check the ladies' bathroom,' Cassie proposed and left them. Sam, Freddie and Spencer walked up to T-Bo, who was cleaning smoothies machine behind the counter.

'Hey T-Bo!' Freddie exclaimed. The owner of the Groovy Smoothie turnt around to them and gave them a huge smile.

'Hello to my favourite customers!' he exclaimed. 'What do you want today? And who's this pretty lady?' He pointed at Cassie who joined them. She looked at Spencer and only bowed her head. 'You have to be Cassie, yeah?' T-Bo continued, unnoticing Spencer, Freddie and Sam's serious and pale faces.

'Tibbs, have you seen Carly today?' Spencer asked. Seeing him so worried, T-Bo's smile disappeared.

'Little Carls girl? Nah, I haven't! Why you asking?' he said. Spencer, Cassie, Freddie and Sam exchanged terrified looks.

'T-Bo, think carefully,' Freddie leant down to him. 'Are you totally sure Carly wasn't here today?'

'Of course I am,' T-Bo provided. 'But what happened?'

'Carly disappeared,' Sam said in a groom voice. 'We're looking for her.'

For the first time all of them had known T-Bo, he seemed to be out of words and serious what surprised them a bit, but in a positive way. 'Oh, dudes,' he said in a very serious voice. 'If I could help you...'

'We're okay, T-Bo,' Spencer provided and gave him a little comforting smile. 'We'll let you know right after we find out something,' he added and along with Cassie, Sam and Freddie left the smoothie store.

* * *

><p>When the foursome entered the 8—C flat, Carly still wasn't there but that didn't even surprise them. They all sat down on the sofa, thinking over the actual situation. All of them were concerned and tensed.<p>

'How about trying to call Carly once again?' Cassie suggested gently. She didn't know her boyfriend's sister well but was worried about her as well.

Sam took out her phone, she looked hopeless. She called Carly's number but once again didn't get any anwer. 'Nothing,' she muttered. She leant her head down on Freddie's shoulder.

'Let's think about the places she may be now,' the boy said. 'We know she's not in the Groovy Smoothie but how about Yakima?'

'Why Carly would go to Yakima?' Spencer doubted.

'I don't know, maybe your Granddad had an accident and she went there to take care of him?' Freddie realised how impossible it sounds so he gave up. 'What about Gibby?'

'I'll call him,' Sam said and did so. After a short talk with Gibby she disconnected. 'Nah, Gibby said she didn't see her at all today.'

'Wendy? Brad?' Freddie suggested. Sam just shrugged but phone both of their colleagues. It took her ten minutes to talk to them. After that, she disconnected and put away the phone. 'Still nothing. But they promised to ask other people from school if they saw Carly.'

'And what about Carly's boyfriend?' Cassie suggested suddenly, looking at them hesitantly.

'Yes!' Sam and Freddie exclaimed unison and jumped on their feet, excited. 'Why haven't we thought about Victor before?' the girl added, hitting herself in a forehead with an open hand.

'Excuse me,' Spencer looked disoriented but irritated too. '_Carly has a boyfriend?!_'

Sam, Freddie and Cassie looked at them, surprised. 'You didn't know?' Sam said.

'It happened I didn't!' Spencer seemed to be a bit offended. 'Why all of you know about it, even _you_!' he said to Cassie, 'and I don't? I'm her _brother_, for God's sake!'

'Maybe Carly didn't tell you because she knew you'd like to smash Victor's head on the wall.' Sam said, shrugging.

'This is... true,' Spencer admitted unwillingly what made Sam, Freddie and Cassie laugh but after a while they calmed down, remembering about their situation.

'I have Victor's number, I'm calling him,' Sam said in a serious tone.

While Sam was talking with Victor, Spencer stood up and started to pace the living room impatiently. He frowned and looked very concerned and upset. At some moment he grabbed his PearPhone and chose a number.

'Who you calling to?' Freddie asked.

'My Granddad.'

'You sure it's a good idea?' Freddie doubted. 'If Carly's not there, your Granddad will be mad at you...'

'I don't care, I have to check it,' Spencer said.

'And what about your Dad?' Cassie added; just like Freddie she apparently didn't think calling Grandad Shay was a good idea.

Spencer hesitated. 'Not yet,' he stated a moment later. He didn't his Dad to know about Carly being missing because he didn't want to disappoint him.

While Spencer was talking to his Grandad, Sam disconnected from Victor. She didn't look relieved at all and Cassie and Freddie knew what that meant. 'She's not with him,' Sam said what they'd already figured on their own. 'But Victor sounded very troubled, he's on the way over here.'

'Why did he exactly say?' Freddie asked.

'He hasn't seen Carly since noon. He had no idea where she could be but he wants to help so he's going here. He really cares about her,' she added, almost whispered. 'What you Granddad said?' she asked Spencer who finished talking. He was still anxious so Sam felt she already knew the answer.

'Carly's not in Yakima,' Spencer said in a groom tone.

'Granddad got very mad?' Sam asked softly and Spencer nodded sadly.

'I guess it wasn't the best idea,' he said, 'but I had to check it. I couldn't _not_ do that.'

'It's okay,' Cassie said, stood up and took his hand to make him a bit calmer. 'What about calling the other members of family?'

'Yeah, it's a good idea,' Sam said. 'Why don't call these weirdos... you know who I mean...'

'The Doorfmans?' Spencer lifted up his eyebrows, surprised. 'I didn't even think about them. But why Carly would visit Doorfmans? They live in Vancouver and Carly hates them!'

'Just try,' Cassie said softly and gave him a warm smile. It was obvious for Sam and Freddie she would to anything to make Spencer feel better; she had to be in love with him.

Spencer nodded and called Doorfmans. Meanwhile, Sam sat down next to Freddie. He took her hand and kissed the girl's forehead. 'Don't worry,' he whispered. 'We'll find her soon.'

'I'm just worried about her,' Sam said, 'and also disoriented. Carly's never behaved like that. In school everything seemed to be okay, so why has she disappeared?'

'I don't know,' Freddie admitted. 'But we have to believe she'll come back soon. Only two hours has passed, it doesn't mean something _bad_ happened.'

'I hope so...' she muttered and then looked at Spencer who disconnected with the Doorfmans. 'Nothing,' she stated seeing his concerned face. 'Still nothing!' she exclaimed suddenly, standing up. She grabbed a vase standing on a table and was about to throw it but Freddie held her arms to stop her. 'I can't stand this anymore!' Sam shouted, trying to push Freddie away. Her boyfriend hushed her and then embraced and kissed her forehead, swinging Sam in his arms.

After Sam calmed down a little, the foursome kept quiet. There was nothing they wanted to say—all of them was thinking about Carly and her whereabouts. They felt disoriented, worried and frightened.

About an hour later someone knocked on the door and Victor entered the room. Sam saw out of the corner of her eye that Spencer gave Carly's boyfriend a long, suspicious look what almost made her laugh... _almost_.

'I arrived as fast as I could,' Victor said and walked up to Spencer. 'I'm Victor, Carly's boyfriend,' he introduced himself, reaching hand to Spencer who shook it clearly unwillingly.

'Yeah,' he muttered only; it was obvious he didn't like Victor, probably only because he was a boyfriend of his little sister's.

'Tell me exactly what's going on,' Victor demanded; he looked greatly worried.

'Nothing more than I told you on phone,' Sam said, shrugging. 'Carly's disappeared. We've checked friends and family—she's nowhere.'

'But how it's possible?' Victor started to pace the living room. 'I talked to her today, she was okay! Why did she disappear?'

'That's a good question,' Freddie muttered ironically. To be honest, he didn't like Victor a lot, he considered him too much lackadaisical. And he understood Spencer—just like him, Freddie was biased to every Carly's boyfriend.

'We should call the police, check in every hospital in Seattle and nearby!' Victor exclaimed frantically. 'She might have an accident! I'll do it!' he snapped when Spencer took his PearPhone to call the hospitals. He was thinking about it but deceived himself that Carly would come back before it was necessary to consider something bad happened to her.

'I'm her _guardian_, get off,' Spencer growled at him and Victor gave up. He sat down next to Sam and waited impatiently.

Spencer spent the next hour on phoning to every hospital in Seattle and the rest was observing him in peace, waiting for the news. Although it sounded brutally, they hoped Carly would be found in one of hospitals—it'd mean they knew where she was and weren't supposed to worry anymore.

'And?!' Sam spat out when Spencer took the phone away. 'What did they say?'

'Any medical place of Seattle hasn't heard about any Carly Shay,' Spencer said, his voice was gloomy and tired. The rest looked at him, shocked.

'W—what?' Sam uttered. It destroyed her all faith.

'Call the police!' Victor demanded.

'It won't change anything,' resigned Spencer said. 'We have to wait twenty four hours before the police would take any action, anyway.'

'How do you know it?!' Victor seemed to be angry at his girlfriend's brother.

'I attented the Law School of Seattle,' Spencer answered. Nobody mentioned he'd attended it only for three days. 'Listen up, Victor or whatever your name is,' he's voice suddenly got very serious, 'we're all worried about Carly, trust me. But there's nothing we can do,' his voice trembled. He turnt around to hide his face.

'Hey,' Cassie said softly to everyone. 'It's getting late. We're all stressed out and tired so let's relax a little, okay? Being pressed won't change anything. Let's just go to our beds and try to get even a small piece of sleep, fine?'

The rest gave her a groom gaze. The all knew they wouldn't be able to sleep even for a single minute. 'I know it sounds unreasonable,' Cassie continued, 'but I can provide each of you that even a bit of sleeping will make us feeling better. Just give it a try.'

'Cassie's right,' Freddie spoke up. 'We can't do anything more at this moment. Let's wait until the morning and then decide what do as next. And maybe Carly will come back until then.'

Everyone nodded and decided to sleep even for a while but they all knew falling asleep would be very hard that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's how Chapter Two ends. Don't forget to let me know what do you think!<strong>_


	3. The longest night ever

_**Hi everyone, I hope you all had an amazing day and some good things happened to you (unless it's still a day where you live; over here it's already an evening - if so, I hope they'll happen). I'm really happy for all the reviews I got, they make me very inspired because hello, everybody likes to know his or hers job is approciated, right?**_

_**Invader Johnny - are you sure Carly won't come back? ;) Everything may change, it's only a beginning of the story! (And no, I don't insert any spoilers here. Just want to make you intrigued, ha!) And nice to know you remember some of my fanfiction. I thought nobody knew it.**_

_**icarliii - thank you a lot! I must worry you, Carly is still absent in this Chapter and she will be missing for a long while, but at some point she'll come back... maybe!**_

_**Lovepeaceandwar - thanks for a review but to be honest I'm afraid I don't get the point. What do you mean by 'a lack of quotations'? And about Cassie - I don't remember reading any fanfiction with character named Cassie but maybe you're right and many authors name their character this name. But I didn't think up this character - my Cassie comes from 'iStillPsycho', she's a canon character, just minor and probably forgotten. I think I've mentioned this already. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope I'll hear from you soon.**_

_**stars r fallin - I'm doing it right now! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I wish I owned Sam's buttersock.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_**The longest night ever**_

* * *

><p>'Spencer,' Cassie said in that funny British way, making it sound like 'Spence—<em>ah<em>' and stroked his hair, 'try to fall asleep even for a short term, please.'

'I can't,' he answered. 'Carly may come back every moment.'

Cassie sighed slightly. She expected that kind of answer but she was too worried about Spencer to just let him stay awake all night. She weaved her fingers with his. 'Everything will be alright,' she whispered.

Spencer bowed his head. 'I wish so, Cass,' he said quietly, 'but I _know_ something bad happened to Carly. She would never just disappear without any reason. When I think about it... that she may be even dead at this moment...' He closed his eyes in gesture of pain, unable to say anything more.

'You can't think this way,' Cassie answered but wasn't sure what she should've said. Everything seemed just so wrong at that moment. She wanted to cheer Spencer up, make him feel better but all she said turnt out to be inaccurate and inappropriate.

Spencer looked at her. His gaze was tired, frightened and tense in that same moment. 'But I can't just stay here like everything is okay.' Suddenly he stood up. 'I'm going to look for her,' he stated and put his jacket on.

Cassie jumped to her feet. 'Spence, it's crazy, it's midnight!'

'I don't care,' he answered and grabbed his PearPhone. 'I'll call Socko and T—Bo, maybe they'll want to join me.'

'I'm going with you,' Cassie stated seriously and frowned.

'No!' Spencer exlcaimed, surprised by her idea. She was so willing to do everything to find Carly although she even didn't know her very well. It only made Spencer feel he loved her even more. 'It's too dangerous,' and before Cassie managed to say anything, he added, 'and someone should be here if Carly come back.'

Cassie crossed her arms on chest, clearly disappointed but she couldn't not agree with Spencer. 'Okay,' she said. 'Be careful,' she added when he was about to leave.

Spencer walked up to her and kissed her softly. 'I will,' he promised and left the flat.

* * *

><p>'Sam,' Freddie said softly, gently stroking his girlfriend's arm. 'Try to fall asleep. Staying awake all night won't help in anything.'<p>

Sam only shook her head. 'I can't sleep,' she said. 'I even regret leaving 8—C apartment, what if Carly came back? She'd need me.'

'We're in my apartment Sam, you still remember?' Freddie gave her a small smile. In fact, they both were lying down on Freddie's bed what was possible only because Mrs. Benson was staying at her sister's house for two days. 'If Carly come back, we'll be by her side in a minute. Now please, try to get some sleep.'

Sam sighed deeply but made herself more comfortable in Freddie's arms. 'I'm just wondering what happened,' she said quietly, her voice became sleepy and Freddie noticed that. 'Where she went... why didn't she tell anybody...'

'Don't think about it,' Freddie whispered. 'Just sleep.'

'I shouldn't...' Sam mumbled. Her eyelids were heavier and heavier, that day was so long and tiring... she closed her eyes and immediately felt asleep.

Freddie asked Sam to sleep but he wished he could also get some sleep. He was so worried about Carly's disappearance that he knew he'd stay awake all night long, listening attentively for every step on the corridor, hoping it was Carly's steps...

Where was she? Why did she leave everybody so suddenly? Did she make a decision to run away or something bad happened to her? Freddie couldn't decide what would be worse. He couldn't believe she abbandoned them, she had seemed okay lately, especially when she'd begun dating Victor. No, Carly had no reason to run away what meant that she probably had some accident. Freddie felt a cold shiver through his backbone. But, on the other hand, if she'd had an accident, she'd be found in some hospital and Spencer had called to every medical place in Seattle...

Suddenly Freddie heard someone making a mess in the living room. _Did T_—_Bo_ _get hungry?_, he thought—he knew his flatmate and was aware he actually ate late at night sometimes—and almost gave up when he heard T—Bo walking in the hall. After a while the boy also heard sound of zipping jacket. That looked that T—Bo was about to leave what made him intrigued. Gently, to not wake Sam up, he stood up and entered the hall. 'Tibbs?' he whispered, closing the bedroom door. 'Where are you going?'

T—Bo looked at him for a long while like he wasn't sure whether tell Freddie the truth. But the boy knew T—Bo was a terrible liar, so just waited with arms crossed on his chest what made his flatmate give up. 'I'm not sure if I should tell you kid...' he started hesitantly, looking very concerned.

'It's about Carly, isn't it?' Freddie supposed. T—Bo's face and his serious voice let him guess that. 'What are you up to? I want to know!' he demanded.

'Okay,' T—Bo gave up. 'Spencer wants to walk around and look for Carly whether... you know,' he didn't finished but only looked at him emphatically.

Freddie understood. 'He wants to check some danger places, right?' he said and T—Bo nodded. 'I'm going with you.'

'Freddie, it's not really good idea—'

'Don't try to stop me,' Freddie cut him off and put his shoes on, then reached for a jacket. T—Bo was observing him, resignated. 'Carly's my best friend and I care about her! I can't let you go looking for her and sitting down on my couch on the same time!'

'Try to explain it to Spencer,' T—Bo muttered and they both left the flat, leaving sleeping Sam inside.

Freddie and T—Bo rode down the lift to the lobby where they met Spencer. Seeing Freddie, he lifted up his eyebrows, surprised and looked at T—Bo, waiting for explanation.

'I tried to stop him,' T—Bo said, 'but he was so stubborn, man. I had no choice.'

'Don't even try to tell me to go back home,' Freddie spat out when Spencer opened his mouth probably to tell Freddie to go back home. 'I'm going with you and if you leave me here, I'll look for Carly on my own. I _won't_ let you guys do the things I should do as well. I'm her best friend, it's my duty.'

Spencer was observing him for a long while, making sure if Freddie said the truth. Eventually he nodded and said, 'Fine, you'll go with us. You're an adult, after all.'

'Yes I am,' Freddie agreed, pleased with Spencer's behaviour. It seemed they both knew there was no time for fighting, they had to unite for Carly.

Five minutes later Socko entered the Bushwell Plaza. Freddie realised that even if he'd known Spencer for six years, he'd never met his best friend Socko who turnt out to be tall skinny man with blue eyes and incredible messy blond hair. He said hello to Spencer and T—Bo (it looked those two also knew each other) and then gave Freddie a long look but didn't say a word. He probably recognised him from _iCarly_.

They all left Bushwell Plaza with anxiety and fear in their hearts.

* * *

><p><em>She was walking downstairs to Shay's living room and planned to look into the fridge for something tasty to eat<em>—_but that was nothing new, she'd been doing it all the time and no one had ever disagreed. Eating out what was inside the fridge was her habit and everyone was used to it._

_She walked down the last step of stairs and raised her head to look around. She wasn't sure why did she decide to do so; she knew this flat better than her own, after all. But something caused her look up._

_Suddenly she saw a girl standing in the centre of the living room. Her whole body was covered in blood which was streaming down from her head to toes. She gasped; she recognised Carly in that girl._

_'Carls!' she gasped, frightened. 'Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you!'_

_Carly didn't even flinch, she just stared directly at her, her eyes was wide_—_open and full of fear. 'Carls,' she repeated thinking Carly might've just misheard her. She took few steps to get closer to her. 'Carly, what's going on?' she asked, disoriented and a bit scared._

_When she was not more than a three fets from her, Carly unexpectandly opened her mouth and screamed incredibly loudly, her scream was overhelming. 'Carly!' she yelled trying to calm her down. That all was freaking her out. 'Carly, listen to me, calm down!' he ran up to Carly and grabbed her arms._

_'HELP ME, SAM!' Carly shouted, still staring at her best friend. 'I BEG YOU, HELP ME!'_

_'Carly!' Sam was frightened as hell. She jerked Carly to make her stop screaming but she didn't reacted, just kept screaming. Blood on her body started to cover Sam's body as well, from hands to arms... 'CARLY!'_

_'HELP ME SAM PLEASE HELP ME_—_'_

_'CARLY! CARLY!'_

Sam woke up suddenly with a gasp. She was all in cold sweat and her hands were shaking. She sat in the darkness for a long moment breathing heavily, trying to calm down. What just happened? A nightmare... but that was terrifying, terrible nightmare... with Carly in it.

Sam didn't believe in destiny nor superpowers but that dream was _very_ strange. Could it really mean that Carly was in danger? Or maybe that was just a nightmare caused by stress and anxiety?

'Freddie,' she whispered and reached out her arm to wake up her boyfriend and tell him everything but all she felt was only an empty space on Freddie's side of the bed. 'Freddie?' she repeated, amazed. That was almost a dawn, where Freddie could be?

She left the bed unwillingly to check in the bathroom. She was trying to not get panicked, Freddie could leave only to the toilet, that was nothing surprising... but that nightmare... she couldn't stop thinking about that. What did that mean—covered in blood Carly calling for a help? Could it be true? Was Carly _really_ in danger? Did she need help?

She entered the bathroom but it was empty what made her feel even more anxious and disoriented. Where was Freddie? Sam looked at the wall clock in the kitchen—that was 4.15 a.m. 'Freddie!' she yelled hoping he was somewhere in the flat but there was no response. 'T—Bo!' she decided to check the bedroom of Freddie's flatmate. She bolted the room without any knocking but T—Bo's bedroom was also empty.

_Don't freak out_, Sam commanded herself. There _had to be_ some rational reason for Freddie and T—Bo disappearing in the night; she was thinking of some deeply but couldn't find any.

She ran back to Freddie's bedroom and grabbed her PearPhone. She called her boyfriend but heard only the _Imperial March_ playing—Freddie's ringtone—in the area of his bedside table. She growled in frustration and threw her phone away.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind—what if there was a piece of news about Carly? Maybe Spencer had found her? Still being in PJ's, Sam left the 8—D flat and knocked to 8—C with heart pounding fast. She started to get overemotional and needed something to calm down—and she hoped it'd be an information that Carly had come back.

Cassie opened the door but what made Sam surprised, she didn't look sleepy at all, on the contrary; she seemed to be focused and worried. 'Hi Sam,' Cassie said like it wasn't the dawn and let her in.

The whole situation was so strange for Sam—why Cassie wasn't sleeping at 4.30 a.m., why was she so worried, where was Freddie—that she felt wordless. She just came in the Shays' flat and looked at Cassie, also in her PJ's and Spencer's hoodie. 'I'm looking for Freddie,' Sam said.

'He's not here,' Cassie said and a shadow appeared on her face for a fractor of second but Sam noticed that—she felt that Cassie _knew_ something.

'Do you know where can I find him?' she asked. 'I woke up and he wasn't in the apartment, as well as T—Bo.'

Cassie had hesitated for a moment before she answered, 'Actually, I don't but... I have an idea. I probably shouldn't tell you that but I think Freddie might've gone with Spencer, Socko and T—Bo to look for Carly in parks and other abbandoned places.' Cassie glanced at Sam, unsure about her reaction.

Sam who was sitting on the sofa, jumped to her feet. 'They've gone looking for Carly?!' she exclaimed. 'Why I don't know about this?!'

'It was such a... spontaneous idea,' Cassie explained. 'I'm not sure if Freddie is with them but it looks so, Spencer planned to ask only Socko and T—Bo for a help. Freddie probably didn't want to worry you.'

'I should've gone with them!' Sam snapped, angry. 'Carly's my best friend, I want to take part in searching her! Why they left me here?' she was irritated.

Cassie only gave her a long sad look. 'It's quite dangerous, I suppose,' she said quietly.

Sam snorted. 'I could protect myself and them all, too.'

'I think they'll come back very soon.' Cassie looked at the watch. She felt Sam was irritated and wanted to change the topic.

'Let's hope they'll come with Carly,' Sam sighed deeply. 'I need chicken,' she stated suddenly and raced toward the fridge.

Sam and Cassie spent almost half of hour sitting on the sofa and barely talking. They both was thinking about Freddie and Spencer respectively who was looking for Carly. Sam hoped they'd found her already but Cassie wasn't so sure about that. Spencer had told her he'd phone her if they found Carly but he hadn't so far what made Cassie think Carly's whereabout was still unknown. However, she didn't tell it loud to not worry Sam. To be honest, she was also worried—she didn't know Carly well, just as a younger sister of her boyfriend but she didn't want something bad happening to her. And Cassie noticed how nervous it was making Spencer. She cared about him and desired to calm him down but at once she knew it'd only happen when Carly came back home.

At some moment the door opened and Spencer, Freddie, T—Bo and Socko came in. They all looked tired, even exhausted, but also disappointed and concerned. 'Sam?' surprised Freddie lifted up his eyebrows. 'What are you doing here?'

His girlfriend only gave him a piercing look. 'You better tell _me_ what are you doing here! Why didn't you let me go with you? I know places where Carly could be!'

'Sam.' Cassie put a hand on her arm gently and that stopped Sam. 'I suppose I don't have to ask whether you found her,' Cassie said gloomily to Spencer, T—Bo, Socko and Freddie.

'We checked every park, every place she could be and we found nothing, no sign of Carly even been there,' Spencer muttered angrily, frowning. 'Absolutely fucking nothing.'

Sam and Freddie raised their eyebrows hearing Spencer swearing. They'd never heard him like that before; to be honest, he was their kind of role mode. But they couldn't accuse him—Spencer clearly was on the verge of madness, he was _that_ worried about his little sister; as well as Freddie and Sam.

'Maybe you didn't check all places,' Sam said softly, she wanted to make Spencer feel better even if she was also broken. He was a good friend of hers and she associated with his pain. 'Carly and I had some special places—'

'I know my sister, Sam,' Spencer interrupted her and looked at the girl. His eyes were tired and sad what made Sam feel terribly sympathetically for him. To prove that, Spencer listed all the places they'd checked and Sam had to admit she was impressed—Spencer didn't miss any single place where Carly and her liked to hang out when they were done with their boys. How Spencer knew them all? That was a mystery for Sam but that also didn't make her feel any better because another possibilities for Carly's whereabout turnt out to be false.

For a long moment everybody kept quiet, trying to deal with the pain they felt but that wasn't easy. Finally Socko sighed deeply and loudly. 'Guys, don't be mad at me but I'm totally run—down and I need to recover so see you later,' he said.

'Thanks bro,' Spencer murmured. Socko smiled at him and left the flat.

Few minutes later Sam, Freddie and T—Bo also left to 8—D. Cassie looked out the window, that was already bright outside. She turned to Spencer, 'Are we going to the bed?' she asked softly.

Her boyfriend only nodded. 'I'm barely standing on my feet,' he admitted. Together they left the living room and few minutes later the whole flat was quiet and serene.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is all for Chapter Three. I hope you like it and please don't forget about leaving a review aftermath! I wish I could say when I publish new Chapter but I'm too busy with university stuff to can be precise. I think new Chapter will appear within a fortnight. Stay tuned!<em>**


	4. Supermassive black hole

_**Once again, thank you so much for every left review. I don't say it only because I want to be polite, the reviews really have a big meaning for me. It's good to know something reads my story and what's more - enjoys it. I hope you all had / are having a nice day. :)**_

_**Invader Johnny - I think Sam is as worried about Carly as Spencer is; after all, Carly's her best friend. I'm sure she wants her to come back quickly and that's why she's getting nervous. Let's add the fact Sam is impetuous and it'll be sure that is most likely that she'll lose her temper. Please be placable for her. :)**_

_**Guest - they will but at first they had to wait some time and I think they'll also hoped to find Carly on their own. And you're right, Freddie should've left Sam a note. Nerves, nerves...**_

_**iamfinethanks - yes, Carly being gone is a serious thing and yes, Sam's nightmare may also be a serious thing! In conclusion, everything is serious. And Victor... well, I'm sure he's somewhere around. Don't worry, I surely will put many Spassie moments in my story because I also like this pairing. I'm glad you share my opinion. :)**_

_**SeddieShipper - good you've come back! If they find Carly? It's a good question! I know the answer but sorry, I can't tell you, that's not the point, right? :) I'll do my best to put as many Seddie moments as it's possible, I promise. And you're right, Spencer doesn't behave like Spencer and I'm pleased you understand.**_

_**Rebecca95 - thank youuu! As I mentioned, it's still unknown where's Carly but don't worry, one day it'll be clear! This story has to finish somehow, hasn't it? ;) I'll try my best to finish this story and you're right - abbandoning stories in the halfway is not cool.**_

_**About this Chapter - well, it's not very dynamic and full of action but I hope you'll enjoyed it anyway. It's titled 'Supermassive black hole' - if you're a fan of Muse, I'm sure you immediately got what's going on. I like this song a lot and a title for this Chapter came to my mind suddenly. Enjoy reading! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I'd like to own Sam's blue remote.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_**Supermassive black hole**_

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on the bed, looking out the window and listening to calm breathing of sleeping next to her Freddie. She glanced at the clock, that was 7.45 a.m. She sighed deeply and then carefully, to not wake up Freddie, stood up; she knew she wouldn't fall asleep anymore and didn't even try.<p>

'Sam?' suddenly she heard a quiet sleepy voice. She looked at Freddie who was looking at her hesitantly. 'Where are you going?' he muttered.

His girlfriend gave him a little smile. 'Go back to sleep, you must be exhausted,' she said.

'I'm not, actually.' Freddie sat up and wiped out dream of his eyes. 'I feel okay.'

'You were sleeping for three hours, Freddie.' Sam looked at him suspiciously.

'It doesn't matter.' Freddie gave his girlfriend little warm smile and reached his arms to her. Sam obediently sat down next to him and he embraced her tightly, kissing her lips softly. 'Ah, it's good it's Saturday today, we don't have to go to Ridgeway. I wouldn't stand these all people asking about Carly,' he said.

'Yeah...' Sam sighed. 'But we have to broadcast _iCarly_ today,' she remembered in a gloomy voice.

Freddie gasped. 'Gosh, I forgot about it at all. What will we do, Sammy?'

'An average show,' Sam replied firmly. 'We'll call Gibby if needed, everything will be as usual. We'll tell Carly's ill or something like that.'

'You think it's a good idea?' Freddie doubted. 'What about telling everyone that Carly's missing? Maybe someone would know where she is...'

'I've been thinking about it,' Sam admitted, 'but I'm not sure whether it's _really_ good idea. I mean yeah, someone could see Carly or know where she is but is it possible? Would Carly just flew away somewhere we don't know, as well as she does?'

'I don't know,' Freddie replied quietly, 'but... we've tried everything so far. We checked every place we know, every hospital and even most dangerous places in Seattle. So where else she can be?'

Sam frowned. 'I've been asking myself this question since yesterday,' she muttered. 'But still... if we let people know Carly's gone, they'll freak out and I'm not sure whether it'll be okay.'

'I know what you mean,' Freddie said, 'however, I think we have to try _everything_. Maybe Carly in fact has taken a plane and flown to Alabama or God knows where,' he tried to joke but Sam didn't smile.

'But _why_?' she asked quietly. 'Even if so, _why_, Freddie?'

'I don't know,' Freddie admitted, getting serious again.

'We know so little.' Sam sighed deeply. 'Too little.'

'Try to think positive. Today's the day Spencer will go to the police station and tell them Carly's gone. It may change something.'

'Yeah, of course,' Sam snapped. 'Police don't know a thing, what would they do? Nothing than we haven't done so far.'

'I don't think so,' Freddie tried to cheer her up. 'Come, we'll eat a breakfast, right?'

Sam was extremely worried about her best friend but when she thought about a bacon with eggs, she immediately stood up and went to kitchen. Eating always helped her to forget about every problem in the world.

* * *

><p>'Thanks you stayed the night, Cass.' Spencer gave his girlfriend a little warm smile. 'But I don't want you to spend days and nights here—you have your responsibilities, job and—'<p>

'I don't mind,' Cassie interrupted him. 'It's Saturday, I don't have to go to today and I don't have any specific plans for either. I won't leave you alone, not now,' she confessed and stroked his cheeck. 'You may consider me to be overly attached girlfriend, I don't care.'

'I don't. I love when you're around but I don't want you to waste your time for my problems. There are tons of more interesting things you can do,' Spencer said. That was almost noon but Spencer had been awoke since 8 a.m., after very few hours of restless sleeping, what had never happened to him before. His hair was more messy than usual, there were dark circles under his eyes and a dark shadow of facial hair on his cheeks.

'You're the most interesting thing for me,' Cassie said firmly. She felt enormously pity for Spencer and also knew he needed support and comfort. She loved him and didn't even think about leaving in a such stressful situation. She didn't care about her job and other responsibilities, she was intent to stay with Spencer as long as Carly wasn't home, no matter how much time would that take. 'I won't leave you,' she added softly.

Spencer looked at her. His eyes were tired and full of pain but there appeared a little light when he smiled to her. 'I love you,' he confessed.

Cassie, who wasn't aware that Spencer had never told any woman he loved her before, smiled back to him. 'I love you too,' she said softly and quietly. She swiftly planted her lips on top of his but quickly broke away when someone knocked on the door and then Sam, Freddie and Gibby walked in.

'Hi,' Freddie said and gave them a little smile. 'We want to make an _iCarly_ rehearsal, can we?' he asked.

'You're going to broacast _iCarly_ tonight?' Spencer was surprised.

'Maybe it's not the best idea, given the circumstances, but we decided so,' Freddie informed him.

'Okay, so do your job.' Spencer shrugged. Freddie, Sam and Gibby went upstairs and Spencer put on his shoes and jacket. 'I'm going to the police station, be back in hour or two. Feel free to do anything you want.'

Cassie just nodded. Spencer kissed her forehead and left the flat.

About twenty minutes passed and Cassie was about to eat something because she felt hungry (she hadn't eaten anything since the information that Carly was missing) and made herself and sandwich when suddenly the door slammed and someone bolted in the flat. Cassie turnt around, being sure that was Spencer who had forgotten something but that turnt out to be Victor, Carly's boyfriend. He looked worried and tensed. 'Sorry for bolting in,' he said. 'Aren't you Spencer's girlfriend?'

'That's me,' she answered.

'I just came to ask if something new is known about Carly.'

Cassie only shook her head. 'Nothing, actually. She's still gone.'

Victor winced. 'But... you're doing anything to find her, right?' he asked.

'Freddie, Spencer and his friends T—Bo and Socko spent the night on looking for her in parks and places like that; you know, to make sure that she hadn't had some kind of accident, but they'd found nothing, no sign. Spencer's just gone to the police station to report Carly's missing officialy.'

Victor looked a bit relieved. 'Well, that's good, but they should've called me when they were going out to look for Carly,' he mumbled. 'Won't you mind if I stay here until Spencer come back?' he asked. 'I know to know what's going on immediately.'

Cassie shrugged. 'Make yourself comfortable,' she said. 'Freddie, Sam and Gibby are upstairs in _iCarly_ studio if you want to join them.'

'Yes, it's a good idea,' Victor said, nodding. 'I'll go there. Thank you...'

'Cassie,' she prompted him. Victor only nodded again and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>'So.' The policeman in his mid—forties with dark—brown hair, cautious hazel eyes, moustache and furrow between his eyebrows stood up and looked at sitting by the other side of desk Spencer. The policeman was tall and broad—shouldered, what could make one feel calm of frightened, that depended. The badge on his chest said his name was Detective Collins. He grabbed a sheet of paper and glanced at it. 'Your name is Spencer Steven Shay, born on November 11th 1982 in Portland, Oregon, you live in Bushwell Plaza 8—C in Seattle and you want to report a missing of Carly Marie Shay, your sister, born on July 27th 1994 in Seattle, Washington, living in Bushwell Plaza 8—C in Seattle who's gone since yestarday, am I correct?' he read what he'd written down and looked at Spencer who nodded.<p>

'You are correct, sir,' Spencer said trying not to add _It's not important, who cares?!_, but he refused. No matter how annoying that was, Spencer knew that dealing with the formalities was necessary.

'Right then,' Detective Collins said and put away the sheet of paper with written down information. 'You listed all places where your sister can be and all people who may know about her whereabout. We'll check them all.'

'But I've already done it,' Spencer protested quietly. Detective Collins gave him a piercing look what made Spencer shut up.

'Don't tell the police what to do,' Detective Collins snapped so Spencer didn't tell them what to do, although he felt angry that police were going to step on paths which had been already checked. 'We'll call you immediately as we figure something out,' Collins added and Spencer only nodded. 'Listen boy,' he said and his voice became soft strangely, so Spencer looked up at him, ignoring the fact he was called _boy_ despite being thirty, 'I understand you. Your sister is missing and you're worried about her, I get it. And I promise you we'll do everything we can to find her, okay?'

'Okay,' Spencer agreed but wasn't hundred percent convinced.

* * *

><p>'And that's all for today's <em>iCarly<em> show, remember to put your socks in pairs and see you next week!' Sam made a funny face to camera hold in Freddie's arms and waved.

'The rehearsal is over,' the boy announced and Sam immediately stopped smiling, coming back to being serious and worried. 'It was... quite good,' Freddie said. In fact, Sam and Gibby had done a good rehearsal and everything had gone the right way; Victor, who was sitting on the seats of the old car, nodded in approbate. 'Seriously guys, good job.'

Gibby seemed to be satisfied but Sam only sighed deeply and sat down next to Victor. 'I don't know, Freddie,' she said. 'I'm not sure if I manage to be all crazy and random without Carly.'

'You managed this time, why wouldn't you manage during the real show?' Victor asked her. She gave him a quick piercing look and didn't answer.

'Sam,' Freddie said after a long moment. 'You know we can't cancel _iCarly_, we've never done it, no matter what happened. You _have to_ be a host tonight, we can't skip the show—'

'So the show is more important than Carly for you?!' Sam suddenly growled, jumping on her feet. She seemed to be angry at her boyfriend. 'You don't care your best friend is missing, you only care how much viewers we'll got!' she accused.

'Sam, _of course_ I do care about Carly—' Freddie tried to make up but Sam didn't listen anymore. She left the studio without a single word and slammed the door. 'Shit,' Freddie muttered, putting out the camera. He looked at Gibby and Victor who gave him a compassionate gazes. 'What am I supposed to do?' Freddie asked them.

'You failed it bro,' Victor told him and Freddie only gave him a piercing look. Carly's boyfriend raised his hands in defensive gesture.

'I think you have to prove Sam that you care about Carly,' Gibby said. Freddie gazed at him and lifted his eyebrows, amazed; that was very unusual that Gibby was saying something what actually made sense.

'Any specific ideas?' Freddie asked him, ignoring Victor.

'Uhm... no,' Gibby said. 'I just gave you an idea, don't require me to think more!' he added, offended.

'Okay, okay, relax,' Freddie calmed him down. 'Your idea is great, I'm going to use it, seriously.'

'Good. And I'm going to get myself a pudding, see you later,' Gibby said and left the studio.

Freddie and Victor stayed alone. They were keeping quiet what was kind of awkward, actually. Victor gave Freddie a long look. 'You're thinking how to make up for Sam, aren't you?' he said.

'Yeah, I guess I am,' Freddie admitted. 'I've told her too many stupid things.'

'How about telling the audience of _iCarly_ that Carly is missing?' Victor proposed. 'I don't think it's a bad idea, it can work, actually.'

'Are you sure?' Freddie doubted. Sam said that announcing Carly being missing wasn't the best idea but now Victor said it _was_ a good idea... So who was right? Freddie felt confused.

'I am. We all want Carly to come back and I think we should use everything we have to find her. Right, telling _iCarly_ viewers that the host is gone will probably freak them out but there's still a possibility that some _knows_ where she is. And in my opinion, we're ought to do it, even if the possibility is very small.'

Freddie thought over that for a moment and then he nodded his head. 'Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll do it right now. We don't have time to waste.'

'Exactly,' Victor agreed.

Freddie turnt up his computer to tweet about spontaneous announcement in _iCarly_ appearing in fifteen minutes. 'Hold the camera, would you?' he said to Victor who agreed, grabbed the camera and pointed at Freddie. 'Is it recording?'

'I guess so,' Victor answered, looking at the little screen. He noticed the _RECORD _button, looked at Freddie meaningfully and pushed it.

Freddie coughed and look directly at the camera. 'Well, hello _iCarly _fans,' he said. 'I suppose you're all surprised seeing me here because I usually stand on the other side of camera but this time the matter is really serious. What I mean is—'

Suddenly the door opened and Cassie walked in, interrupting Freddie's speech. She looked at the boys meaningfully. 'Excuse me if I'm disturbing,' she said, 'but Spencer's back.'

Spencer being back from police station meant so awaited by everyone news. Victor turnt off the camera and put it away. Along with Freddie and Cassie he went downstairs. What made Freddie feel anxious, Sam wasn't around but he decided to find her later, after talking to Spencer who was putting his jacket off. 'So?!' Freddie uttered. 'What did they say?'

Spencer shrugged. 'Nothing specific, actually. They're going to interrogate each of us which we've already done so I don't think it's necessary... But they provided to let media know about Carly and it may change something. By tomorrow's morning every local newspaper, TV channel and webpage will include information about Carly.'

Freddie sighed deeply. To be honest, he excepted more but at the same moment he was aware that police weren't able to do miracles and if they would've find Carly, they'd needed time. 'We'll, it's something,' he said. 'Maybe this would help us reach to Carly.'

'Maybe,' Spencer agreed. 'Is Sam here?' he asked, looking around like Sam could be hidden behind his Bottle Bot sculpture.

Freddie gulped. 'Yes she is. I'll go to her and tell the news,' he offered before Spencer or Cassie could notice that Freddie had no idea where was his girfriend. Only Victor gave him a meaningful look.

'I'm sure she'll be happy,' he said. 'If you don't mind, I'll go home now. Spencer, call me if you know anything new, okay? I really want to know everything, I'm so worried about Carly...'

'I'll let you know,' Spencer promised. Victor nodded and left the flat whilst Freddie was going upstairs. He knew he had to find Sam but to be honest, had no clue where she could've gone. He had a feeling she didn't leave the 8—C flat because she wanted to stay close Spencer and news about Carly but at the same moment she was mad at Freddie and didn't want him to find her easily.

He checked Carly's bedroom and _iCarly_ studio but Sam wasn't there. He thought for a long moment and came up to idea to check fire escapes. That was a very special place for Sam and Freddie because they shared their first kiss there when they both were fourteen. Then Freddie would've never supposed he'd ever be Sam's boyfriend and fall in love with her. He smiled to himself, _we're often surprised by life, aren't we?_, he thought.

Freddie was right—Sam was sitting on the fire escapes and staring blanky ahead, deep in thoughts. Freddie went throught the open window and walk up to Sam who noticed him and gave him a piercing look saying _go away until you're able to_ but Freddie didn't stop. 'Hey,' he said softly.

Sam kept quiet for a long moment. 'Hey,' she responded finally.

'I'm sorry.' Freddie decided to not beat around the bush. 'I apologize for what I've said in the studio. I was terribly wrong and you were right, we can't focus on _iCarly_ more than on Carly herself. The most important thing is to find her, no matter what.'

'Nice you finally understood it,' Sam muttered ironically.

'Yeah,' Freddie answered uncertainly. 'You know, I was about to make a short video telling the audience of _iCarly_ that Carly's gone but Spencer came back from the police station and interrupted me. He said that police will let media know about Carly's missing. I think it can helps us, maybe someone's seen her and tell the police.'

'That's possible,' Sam admitted. 'I think we shouldn't tell our viewers if newspaper and TV will say about Carly's missing. At least not now.'

'Of course,' Freddie agreed immediately and put his arm around Sam's shoulders. What made him relieved, she didn't step aside. 'Are you still mad at me?'

Sam didn't answer for a long time and then she looked at him. She was smiling. 'You know I can't be angry at you for a long time. Honestly, I came here just to think but I wanted you to find me and tell you're sorry.' She gave him a sly smile. 'You know, I think positive about Carly,' she admitted. 'I believe she'll be back very soon safe and sound and everything will be alright.'

'I'm sure it will be alright.' Freddie smiled and then leant down to her. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's all for Chapter Four. As I mentioned, there wasn't much action inside but please stay tuned because there's going to be a BIG surprise in the next Chapter! Make sure you won't miss it by following my story. :)<strong>_


	5. Colonel Shay steps in

_**I planned to publish this Chapter earlier but I had problems with connecting . Am I the only one or something is wrong in common? Anyone knows the reason? That's really annoying, the site connets very slowly or doesn't connect at all. Ugh.**_

_**Once again, thank all of you for reviews, you're lovely! **_

_**SeddieShipper - I'm glad I met your expectations. ;)**_

_**Invader Johnny - I do agree, Carly's being gone is surely a hard time for everyone.**_

_**Random Reader - thank youuu! Who knows what happened to Carly? I do! But I can't tell you, it'd ruin all the sense of this story. ;) One day you'll find out... maybe!**_

_**icarliii - Freddie is a jerk? Why? :(**_

_**iamfinethanks - I'm happy you like Spassie because to be honest, I wasn't really sure whether it was a good idea, but I decided to take the risk. And what about Victor... well, everything could happen (just saying!)**_

_**As I promised, in this Chapter there's a surprise in the plost. If you read the title, you'll know. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I wouldn't mind owning a PearPhone.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_**Colonel Shay steps in**_

* * *

><p>'Welcome in <em>iCarly<em>!' Sam exclaimed, grinning to the camera. She tried her best to seem happy and chaotic as usual but she couldn't help her gaze being tired and not relaxed at all. 'Or I should say _iSam_ because this week I'm going to host the show all by myself! But don't worry—Carly surely will join me next week, she's having a sore throat and lost her voice, so she's lying in the bed obediently and taking her tabs to feel better.' She gave the audience a calming smile. 'But I have Gibby with me!' she yelled and pointed at the boy who waved to the camera, grinning.

Sam and Gibby continued the show and Freddie recorded them but he was daydreaming. He really admired his friends that they were able to laugh, dance around and do all those stupid things which they usually did in _iCarly_—he couldn't even force his lips to smile. He was looking at his girlfriend doing a random dance, impressed. She was so brilliant, brave and tough—she had that all Freddie hadn't. Maybe that was why he loved her so much.

* * *

><p>'They're doing good job, aren't they?' Spencer said to Cassie and she nodded. They both were sitting in the living room and watched <em>iCarly<em> on the computer. That was always a strange feeling for Spencer—he heard everything going on upstairs and also heard it on the computer. Despite this, he'd never missed any single episode of the show. Carly cared about his opinion badly and always, when Freddie and Sam had went out, she asked him what did he think and what they should've improve. She awaited for comprehensive review and Spencer gave her the feedback she expected. He always thought that only praising even if something was bad wasn't a good idea—he was an artist and believed in the power of a constructive critique. He opined that pointing at the mistakes and telling how to improve was a better than just saying _you're great_ and he tried to teach Carly that. And Spencer thought he managed because even when he told her something had gone wrong, she only nodded and wrote it down. _Thank you, you're the best reviewer_, she always said, gave him a huge smile and then ran upstairs to think over Spencer's ideas.

And now she was gone.

Would Sam and Freddie ask Spencer for a review? He didn't think so. Sam was too confident to think that something could be improved and Freddie was only the camera boy, not the creative one. No, they wouldn't ask Spencer what did he think and wondered how to improve. They both focused only on the present whilst Carly also thought about the future. That's why she asked Spencer dozens of questions. She wanted to be the best, develop the show and herself. Spencer understood that and was proud of his sister—she achieved something that every artist should've achieve—ability to be humble. Spencer loved her so much for that and for millions other things.

And now she was gone.

'I admire Sam,' Cassie said, breaking in Spencer's thoughts. 'If I were in her shoes, I couldn't be like her at all. She's just stunning.'

'Yes she is,' he agreed. 'She's tough, she's always been. She misses Carly like a hell but she doesn't show it, she doesn't break. I wish I was like her.'

'You are,' Cassie said. 'You are strong, Spencer. If my younger sister was gone I'd get mad, to be honest.'

'You don't have a younger sister,' Spencer looked at her suspiciously.

'That's right, but I'm just trying to prove you that you're doing well,' she admitted, a bit confused. What made her more surprised, Spencer cracked up. That was strange but seeing him laughing brought Cassie a feeling that her boyfriend was in fact doing quite well, given the circumstances. And that was all she needed—seeing him happy.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, actually banged. 'Who is that?' Cassie asked.

'Dunno, maybe Victor.' Spencer shrugged and walked to the door to open it. When he saw who was knocking, he felt a cold shiver going down his backbone.

That was his and Carly's father, Colonel Shay. He was a tall man with dark hair with grey highlights and blue eyes, so different than his childrens'. He was pretty portly and respectable. He always was happy to see Spencer and Carly but at that moment there was no sign of joy on his face, he was frowning and his eyes were cold. He looked angry, even furious.

Spencer couldn't move, he was too shocked. Actually, his Dad was the last person he expected and wanted to arrive to Bushwell Plaza. He knew that the longer Dad wasn't aware of Carly's missing, the longer Spencer was safe. 'Dad?' he stuttered eventually, still staring at him in shock.

'May I come in?' Colonel Shay drawled out. He was always mannered, even when he was extremely mad—like exactly that time. Spencer knew he came here because of Carly's gone and he had any good feeling about that.

'Of course,' Spencer let him in. Cassie stood up and looked at Colonel Shay hesitantly. She probably felt his anger so she decided to stay cautious. 'Cass, this is my Dad. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Cassie,' Spencer introduced. Cassie smiled to Colonel Shay but he only gave her cold look. 'Woah, Dad,' Spencer said after a moment of awkward silence. 'I didn't expect you to come here.'

'I'm not here because of you,' Mr Shay growled. 'What happened to Carly?'

Spencer felt cold shivers, like he stepped into freeze water. 'How do you know something happened to Carly?'

'Your Granddad phoned me and told everything. _What happened to Carly?!_'

'She's gone,' Spencer admitted and bowed his head. 'She haven't come back home since yesterday. I have no clue where she could be.'

'You have _no clue_!' Colonel Shay burst into rage. 'How come Carly disappeared? She couldn't vanish just like that! You're responsible for her, so you should keep an eye on her all the time! I knew it was a huge mistake to let you take care of her, I should've listened to you Granddad and sent her to Yakima, she would've be safe there. You can't even take care of yourself and what about little sister?!' he exclaimed, his cheeks got red. He'd never been so mad before.

Spencer glazed at his father, he looked offended, hurt but also irritated. 'I _am _responsible,' he spat out. 'I've been taking care of Carly for six years if you don't remember... She's eighteen, she's an adult and I can't control her all the time even if I want to! You think I haven't done anything to find her? I called every hospital in Seattle, I went outside to seek her and I reported her missing to the police! By tomorrow, TV, newspaper and Internet will show an information about Carly. So do not dare to tell me I don't care,' his voice trembled.

Colonel Shay looked quite impressed but he tried not to show that.

'Mr Shay,' Cassie decided to try to loosen them up. 'What Spencer meant was that we're also very worried about Carly and we're going to do everything to find her...'

Before both Spencer and his Dad managed to say anything, suddenly Sam and Freddie appeared on the stairs (Gibby had already gone home). Seeing Colonel Shay, they both opened their mouth in shock. He was the last person they expected to see there.

The twosome went down to the living room. 'Mr Shay,' Sam uttered, still surprised. 'You came here?' she asked, not really logically.

'Hello Sam,' he answered and then looked at Freddie. 'You've changed a lot, young man,' he added, making Freddie feel quite uncomfortable.

'Dad came here because of Carly,' Spencer explained and both Sam and Freddie thought that was an unnecessary explanation—there was no other reason for Colonel Shay showing up in his children's flat so unexpectedly.

Mr Shay sighed deeply and sat down on the sofa. He looked completely broken. 'Where's Carly? Where's my little girl?' he asked himself quietly.

Spencer sat down next to him whilst Cassie, Freddie and Sam quietly left the room, leaving both Shays alone. Spencer looked at his Dad, he didn't recognise him—his face was tired, tears were shining in his eyes and hands were trembling. 'Dad,' Spencer whispered. No matter what Colonel Shay said, no matter whether he accused his son about Carly's missing, Spencer couldn't look at him being like that, he felt he had to comfort him somehow. After all, Spencer loved his Dad, even if Mr Shay thought his son was a loser in life. 'We'll find her, you hear me? I promise you that we'll find her safe and sound.'

Steven Shay looked at his son. His shining eyes were full of pain but also hope. 'I trust you,' he said to Spencer for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p><em>She was walking down the street. Actually, she was marching because she knew where to go, although she didn't know why was she going there. She felt a colt breeze on her bare arms but that didn't bother her.<em>

_She turnt left and saw an average terraced house built in Victorian style. It wasn't big but also not small. Just one of the houses on the street._

_She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She pushed it and_—_what made her surprised_—_it opened with any problem, just like it was waiting for her to come here._

_She had no idea where she was but she knew that she came here for a specific reason. In some unknown, weird way she knew what to do, had a feeling. Her legs were moving out of her control but she gave up. Her body was leading her to the place of destination._

_She walked across the empty living room without any sound and then walked down the stairs leading to the basement. She pushed the door again and one more time it opened with any problem._

_The basement was dark and cold but she didn't need any light. Even in the darkness she saw the right way and just followed it. Echo of her boots was audible in the basement but nobody could hear her, the house was empty._

_Almost empty._

_She stopped by another door. She pushed it but that time it didn't open, it was locked. She felt growing frustration and jerked the handle but that didn't change anything. _

_Suddenly she heard a scream from the other side of a door. Someone was screaming and what was worse, she recognised that voice. That was Carly's voice. She groaned and jerked the handle but door still didn't open, she was frightened, still heard the scream, she was freaking out..._

'Sam! Sam! Wake up now!'

Sam gasped and sat on the bed, looking in Freddie's worried eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BANG, the cliffhanger! I love them but only when I write, not when a read a story. ;)<em>**

**_As usual, please leave a review after reading, it makes me really happy!_**

**_I wish I could say when the next Chapter appears but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a moment. I'll do my best to update it before the New Year begins. :)_**


	6. Sam's investigation

**_Welcome in 2015! I hope you had great Christmas and New Years time. :)_**

**_Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I read them all few times! You guys had an incredible ideas and I'm really happy you enjoy my little story. :) I hope you'll like this Chapter too and of course let me know what do you think. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I wish I owned a recipe for Gallini's Pie._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_**Sam's investigation**_

* * *

><p>'Sam!' Freddie shouted again, jerking his girlfriend gently. 'What happened, honey?' he asked, seeing she'd woken up. 'You were screaming and writhing on the bed...'<p>

Sam didn't answer for a long moment, trying to organise the mess in her head. She felt dizzy and disoriented, a cold shiver was going through her backbone constantly, and she felt about to puke. She took few deep breaths and felt better but just a little bit. 'Sorry I've woken you up,' she muttered. She didn't want to risk puking on Freddie.

'But Sam, what happened?' Her boyfriend was still frightened and worried as hell. He was frowning and still holding her arms.

'I had a nightmare,' Sam mumbled, feeling her dinner in pharynx. She jumped out of bed to her feet and raced toward bathroom where she crouched by the toilet and vomited with an unpleasant sound of gurgling.

Freddie was by her side immediately. 'Sammy—'

'Go away,' she burred. The last thing she wanted was Freddie seeing her being like that. 'I can manage on my own,' she said between one part of throwing up and another.

'I'm not going anywhere,' Freddie declared and grabbed Sam's blonde wavy hair. 'I'll stay here until you're done.'

About five minutes later Sam felt her stomach is empty what meant she wouldn't throw up anymore. She sighed deeply and then stood up slowly with Freddie's help. Sam sprinkle her face with water and brushed her teeth. She felt like shit. After looking in the mirror and seeing herself being pale and sweaty, she concluded she looked like shit too.

'You better?' Freddie said softly, petting Sam's bare arm. She nodded and together they left bathroom. 'What happened, darling?' the boy asked again when they were lying in his bed again.

'I've already told you,' Sam answered, her voice was still hoarse, though. 'I had a nightmare.'

'And after a nightmare you threw up?' Freddie looked at her suspiciously.

Sam gazed at him. She felt split—some part of her wanted to tell Freddie about those weird dreams connected with Carly and ask for an advice but the other part blocked her and demanded being quiet. She had a feeling that was her own thing, a thing only about Carly and Sam and anyone else. She felt she had to find the solution on her own, without any advice. She had to find Carly with nobody's help, although she wasn't sure why. Possibly she should've told Freddie and Spencer about that but something refrained her. She decided that until she didn't find out what was going on, she would keep quiet. 'Just a nightmare, Freddie,' she said then. 'Probably because I've been stressed and worried about Carly nowadays,' she calmed him down. 'I need to relax a little and I'll be fine.'

Freddie looked kind of convinced. He kissed her forehead and lied down next to her. 'Goodnight Sammy,' he whispered softly.

'Goodnight hun,' she answered and gave him a little smile. Freddie closed his eyes and felt asleep almost immediately but Sam was lying in supine position with eyes wide—open and thinking about her dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sam left Freddie flat at noon and for all that time she was thinking about her dream, although she was trying to not to show it to her boyfriend because she knew he'd ask millions of question she didn't want to answer. So she kept quiet and acted like everything was okay and Freddie didn't figure out anything.<p>

When she left Bushwell Plaza, she thought what she should've done. And then an idea appeared in her mind—spontaneous, probably stupid idea but she decided to do that.

She was about to find the house from her dream.

She closed her eyes, focusing on remembering as many details as that was possible. She memorised a street with terraced houses in English style on the both sides. But she had to focus on one specific house... the house she walked into... the house where Carly was...

She opened her eyes. She knew a neighbourhood of houses built in such style in Seattle, so she decided to check that out. _But what if I am wrong?_, she thought while sitting down in a tram. _Well, at least I tried_, she comforted herself. She was determined to do anything to find her lovely Carly, even the stupidiest things in the world. Who would care about dumb stuff she'd done when she'd come back home with Carly? The answer was—nobody. That's why Sam didn't feel stupid when she was wandering the Victorian neighbourhood's streets, looking around for a clue, an hint... for anything.

_Where are you Carls?_, she thought, trying not to notice suspicious looks of people living there. She was walking down the streets, trying to find something familiar but all of them looked the same and Carly could be anywhere...

If she even had been there. Sam's dream could be just a dream after all and Carly might be in every other place. But somehow Sam believed that she was right, that her dream was true. Anyway, how could she find Carly? Knocking on every door and asking _excuse, have you jailed a girl in your basement?_ didn't seem to be a good idea.

Suddenly her PearPhone rang. She took it out of the pocket and saw Freddie face on the screen. She accepted the coming call. 'Yeah?'

'Hey Sam,' she heard her boyfriend's voice. 'Where are you?'

'I'm in Skybucks,' she lied firmly. Sam had multiple bad treats but she mastered lying.

Freddie believed her. 'May you come to the Shays please? Detective Collins is here and he wants to talk to you.'

'Sure, I'll be in thirty minutes,' she answered and very soon later hid the phone back in the pocket.

She didn't want to go back to Bushwell Plaza but stay here and look for a house from her nightmare but she had no choice that time. With a deep sigh she turnt around and walked toward the tram stop nearby. Suddenly she felt very thirsty and tired.

'Sam?'

She almost fainted in fear (she would never admit that loud, though) when she heard someone calling her name. She stopped, turnt around and saw... Victor. She lifted up her eyebrows in amazement. 'It's you,' she said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She'd never been close with her best friend's boyfriend.

'What are you doing here Sam?' he asked, giving her a polite smile.

Sam didn't smile back. 'Just passing—by, nothing specific. And you?'

'I live here,' he answered what made Sam even more surprised. 'Have Freddie phoned you? Detective Collins—'

'Yes he had,' she interrupted him. 'I'm going to Bushwell Plaza now.'

'So do I but I have to stop by in my home to leave it there first.' He raised his arm and pointed at a shop bag he held. 'If you went with me, I could give you a lift to Bushwell,' he offered.

'Fine,' Sam agreed, shrugging. She'd never told that Carly but she didn't like Victor a lot even if he seemed to be nice and easy—going. Anyway, she walked with him to his house with hands hidden in pockets.

'It's here,' Victor announced few moments later when they stopped by one of many doors on that street. He unlocked the door and let Sam come in as first.

When she entered the house, she suddenly felt numb and dread. She recognised that place.

That was a house from her nightmare.

Sam had to use her all ability to keep a straight face to not to show Victor what she'd just discovered. She looked around, pretending to be interested in paintings hanging on walls. 'They're nice,' she stuttered, feeling a lump in her throat.

'Oh, my Mom is an art curator, she's mad about painting,' Victor explained, unpacking the shop bag with grocery. 'I don't understand this, they're just pictures, aren't they?'

'Yes they are,' Sam agreed automatically. She was still feeling frightened and numb. 'May I go to the bathroom?' she asked. An idea came to her mind.

'Of course, last door on the right.' Without looking at Sam, Victor pointed the direction. The girl only nodded and walked away but she didn't plan to look for the bathroom.

She wanted to find the basement.

Victor had unlocked the door when they came in, so Sam concluded that nobody else besides them was home, thus she opened every door she met with no fear—all she had to remember about was to be quiet, so Victor couldn't hear her. The first room turnt out to be someone's bedroom (looked like a one belonging to a girl—Victor's sister? Sam didn't remember Carly had ever mentioned that he had any), the second one was another bedroom and the third one was an actual bathroom but Sam passed by without walking in. Basement, she needed to find the basement...

The fourth door was locked. Sam jerked it few times but—obviously—with no result. In the act of desperation she pushed her ear to door and listened carefully for any voice of someone (Carly) being there but she heard absolutely nothing, only silence.

'Carly?' she even whispered. 'Are you there?'

There were no answer. _Of course_, Sam thought unwillingly. She knew she couldn't stay in 'bathroom' for too long so she came back to the kitchen where Victor was. He was waiting for her with car keys in hand. _Would he be able to kidnap and imprison his own girlfriend?_, Sam wondered involuntarily. 'Are you ready?' he asked and Sam only nodded. Together they left the house.

_I'll come back here_, she promised herself.

* * *

><p>Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Victor, Colonel Shay, T—Bo, Cassie and even Socko spent the rest of the day on being interrogated by Detective Collins. He talked with everybody in private and asked them the same multiple questions—<em>Where did you see Carly for the last time? Has she seemed to have any problems recently? Did she behave normal? Did she look unhappy, upset or frightened? Do you have any assumptions about her whereabout?<em>—and many, many more. They saw Carly for the last time in home/school/The Groovy Smothie. She didn't seem to struggle any problems. She behaved in a normal way. She didn't look upset or anxious, she was happy as usual. No, they have no idea about Carly's whereabout, they've checked all the placed she could be.

When they all were done, that was already a late evening and they all were tired. 'I guess I have all I need for now,' Detective Collins said, hiding his notebook to the bag. 'My people have been already checking the places you mentioned Mr Shay,' he said to Spencer. 'Starting with tomorrow, I'll be interrogating Carly's classmates and other family. It's all for today, I'll phone as soon as I figure anything out, Mr Shay. Have a good night.' He nodded to them and left the flat.

'Woah, that was kinda tiring,' Victor said, standing up from the sofa he'd been sitting on before. 'If you don't mind, I'll go home now. My family and I are visitng my Grandma in Vancouver for two days, I have to pack my things,' he explained. 'See you guys, have a calm night.'

Everyone said their goodbyes back except Sam who only gave him a piercing, suspicious look but Victor didn't notice that. He left the flat and so did Socko soon after. He handed Spencer something but that was so discreet nobody noticed what was that. Freddie offered Sam to spend the night at his place but she only shook her head—Mrs Benson was already home and Sam didn't want to confront her. Freddie kissed Sam softly and exited 8—C flat along with T—Bo, wishing everyone a good night.

'Are you up for eating something?' Spencer proposed but Cassie, Colonel Shay and even Sam shook their heads.

'To be honest, I feel kind of exhausted and I'll better go to bed.' Mr Shay stood up. 'Have a good night kids.' He gave them a little smile (what was kind of awkward, especially given the fact he'd had an argument with Spencer—at least Sam thought so) and went upstairs to Carly's bedroom where he slept.

'Are you working tomorrow?' Spencer said to Cassie.

'Yes,' she answered, 'but I can take a day off, it's not a problem, rea—'

'No,' Spencer cut her off. 'You shouldn't skip your workdays because of me. Go home and take some rest, okay sweetheart?' When Cassie was about to object, he walked up to her and stroked her cheek, looking at her with affection. 'Please,' he whispered.

Sam stated that leaving Spencer and Cassie alone would've been the best idea. She sneaked out to the bathroom. After ten minutes of staring at mirror she decided that was a good moment to come back because she wanted to talk to Spencer in private.

When she entered the living room again, she saw Spencer sitting by the kitchen table. What truly shocked her, he was smoking a cigarette. Sam observed him for a moment. In the cigarette smoke his face looked even more serious and tensed. Carly'd been gone for three days already and that was shown on Spencer's face—it made him look tired and older than he actually was.

Sam stepped out from the shadow. 'Are you smoking?' she asked, still shocked.

Spencer gazed at her. His eyes were uncredibly sad what was making Sam upset too. She loved Spencer as a brother and hated seeing him being in a bad mood. He was always the one who cheered everyone up, now Sam felt she had to cheer _him_ up. 'I thought you've already gone home,' he said and looked and the cigarette gloomily. 'Eh, you got me. Don't tell Cassie okay? I don't usually smoke but Socko gave me a pack of cigarettes and I've been feeling really messy recently, so...' He shrugged.

Sam sat down next to him. 'I understand. I would smoke too if I only could,' she admitted.

What made her even more surprised, Spencer reached the cigarette toward her without a word. Sam raised her eyebrows and glanced and him, hesitating, but then she took the cigarette and smoked it. She'd done that few times before, nevertheless that was so strange (but nice at once) to sit with Spencer by the table in his flat and share a cigarette with him. 'Don't tell Freddie,' she asked and he only gave her a little smile. That was their little dirty secret.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind. 'There's something I'd like to talk you about,' she confessed giving him the cigarette.

'Feel free,' he encouraged her, seeing her being uncertain.

Sam took a deep breath. 'You see... I think that Victor may have something to do with Carly's missing.'

Spencer lifted up his eyebrows. 'What do you exactly mean?'

'It may seem weird and stupid to you... but you know, I had really strange dream last night. I dreamt about Carly, she was imprisoned in a basement of a house I've never been before in. I decided to find this house... that was a Victorian one, so I went to this neighborhood, you know which one.' Spencer nodded. 'I was wandering the streets when Freddie phoned me and said Detective Collins was here, so I had to come back. But then I met... Victor. He offered to give me a lift to Bushwell but at first he had to stop by his house, so I went with him. And... that was a home from my dream, exactly the same, do you understand? I tried to find the basement but I only found some locked door... I think that was the basement door. Victor said that tomorrow he's going to Vancouver for two days, so I thought that... I could... come back there and open that door,' she confessed and gave Spencer an uncertain look.

He didn't answer for a long moment. He finished smoking and threw its end to the ashtray. 'Well, Sam—'

'I know it's stupid and weird,' she interrupted him. 'Stupid, weird and making no sense, I'm aware of it. But Spence... I think it's something more than just a dream. I'm not a medium or this kind of stuff but anyway... I can't explain it. I just feel I'm right. But... I need someone to go with me, to keep me brave enough. Would you?' She gave him a look full of hope.

'So you want me to break into Victor's house along with you?' Spencer asked.

'I know how it's sounds...'

'I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Sam...'

'Think about Carly,' she convinced him, 'what if she's really there? Even if she's not, we can just check it, make sure... nobody will notice, I promise. I am proficient in this stuff.' She gave him a little sly smile what helped a bit because Spencer seemed convinced. Sam knew he'd do anything to find Carly, even break the law.

'Why didn't you ask Freddie for help?'

Sam hesitated. 'I... I don't want him to be involved. And his mother, you know...' She looked at him meaningfully.

'Yeah I know.' Spencer understood. 'We'll probably get in serious trouble... but okay, let's do it. Tomorrow's night.'

Sam grinned for the first time in three days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you think that some big action is on the way... You're right! Spencer and Sam are up for something and that's why basically everything could happen... Stay tuned!<strong>_


	7. Collapse

**_You know, I'm a university student and my mid-year exam session is starting tomorrow and intead of learning I wrote a Chapter. Very wise of me I suppose._**

**_Last time I promised you that there's going to be a Spencer and Sam's action in this Chapter but unfortunately you'll have to wait until the next one, it just turnt out to be too long. I hope you don't mind and I'll try to make the next Chapter as good as it could be. :)_**

**_Once again, thanks for your adorable reviews, I love them all. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I wish I owned one of T-Bo's baggels._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_**Collapse**_

* * *

><p>Detective Collins had promised Spencer that information about Carly's missing would be public and he kept his word indeed—until next day everyone knew that Carly Shay was gone. That's why Sam noticed plenty of intrigued, burning gazes as soon as she entered Ridgeway High School.<p>

_Damn it_, she thought and walked toward her locker, trying to ignore nosy whispers and looks. 'Hey Sam!' She heard a well—known voice suddenly. She rolled her eyes and turnt around to see Wendy, also known as the fastest rumour—spreader in the whole Ridgeway.

'Hey,' Sam answered, giving her a fake smile. All she desired was going home or at least going away from Wendy. Sam didn't want to talk to anybody about Carly.

'Why didn't you tell me that Carly disappeared?' Wendy said, looking offended.

'Do you know where she is?' Sam asked unwillingly.

'No,' Wendy admited. Seeing Sam's meaningful face, she added quickly, 'but I'm worried about her! She's my friend too!'

Sam wanted to tell her to go away but she bit her tongue. 'Well I guess police will contact you soon. Sorry, have to go now.' She turnt around and almost ran to her locker. _It's going to be a long day_, she thought gloomily while putting her books out of locker.

There was only one thing that kept her alive that morning—the plan she created along with Spencer a night before. They spent almost all night but Sam was sure that was worth it. She glanced at the clock on her wrist—that was only 9.00 A.M. and she had to wait until noon for Spencer's news. Sam sighed deeply. _It's going to be a long day_, she thought once again.

'Hey Sam!' Someone yelled behind her. She turnt around unwillingly and saw Jodie, a girl whom Sam attented to a History course with. She looked curious and intrigued. 'What happened to Car—'

'GET OFF!' Sam growled at her before she managed to finish. 'GO AWAY!'

Frightened Jodie ran away to her friends who were standing nearby. She told them something and after that all of them looked at Sam meaningfully, then turnt around and walked away, still whispering. _Great,_ Sam thought. _Now they think I'm a freak._ What else could go wrong that day?

She packed Geography book to her backpack and locked the locker with a thought that she'd beat off the next person who'd ask her about Carly. She couldn't stand such stupid questions—how come could she know what happened to Carly? She wouldn't have called the police if she knew, right? Why people were so dumb?

Sam looked around for Freddie—he was the only person she wanted to see at that moment but to make things worse, even Freddie vanished somewhere in the Ridgeway. _Is he struggling with stupid questions too?_, she wondered and then walked toward Geography classroom.

She was in the middle of her way when she felt someone grabbing her arm violently. She span her head to see who was it and saw a boy from her year but she barely knew him. 'What?' she spat out.

'Hey Sam,' the boy said and Sam automatically clenched her hands into wrists. 'Don't get me wrong but I'd like to ask you about Car—'

Sam growled loudly and punched the boy right in his face. He moaned and felt down on the floor, covering his face by hands—it seemed his nose was broken. Sam jumped on him and hit him few more time, feeling incredibly furious.

'What's going on over here?!' Sam heard a voice and then someone grabbed her and pulled away from the boy. 'Puckett!' She saw Ms Briggs's face close to hers—definitely _too _close. She was the one who grabbed Sam. 'What the heck are you doing?!'

'It's his fault, he—'

'We're going to Principal Franklin right now!' Ms Briggs growled. 'You're in huge trouble, Puckett! Are you okay, Wilkins?' she asked the boy attacked by Sam. He only nodded, although he was still lying down on the floor and hide his face in hands. 'Go to the nurse. And _you_ are going with me,' she said to Sam and pulled her with her.

Sam didn't even protest. She was aware that she got in big trouble but she didn't care. She was so pissed off that she would break a wall if she could. Her cheeks were burning and her heart was pounding madly, almost breaking the ribs. At that moment Sam hated everything—Wilkins, Ms Briggs, Ridgeway, the whole world. She didn't care about the detention she'd surely get.

'And here we are!' Ms Briggs announced with a clear joyness in her voice. She was enjoying every time Sam was in trouble and that happened quite often. _There's at least one thing that makes this horrible woman happy_, Sam thought as she entered Principal Franklin's cabinet. 'Mr Franklin,' Ms Briggs said, pushing said before herself, 'I've just caught Puckett at beating Vinnie Wilkins.'

'Oh Sam...' Principal Franklin looked at her but he didn't sound angry... rather worried. That made Sam give him a smile of apologize. 'Please leave us alone Ms Briggs, I'll talk to Sam.'

'She deserves on a long detention!' Ms Briggs said while leaving the room.

Principal Franklin closed the door. 'Please sit down,' he said, Sam did so. The principal also sat down on the other side of the desk. 'So what happened, Sam?' he asked softly. Sam knew he had a weakness to the _iCarly_ trio, he even appeared in the show once.

The girl shrugged. 'I don't know. I was going to my Geography class and then that boy... Wilkins, am I right?... he stopped me and ask what happened to Carly... you know she's missing... I got so angry I couldn't refrain, everyone has been asking me that question since I only entered Ridgeway, like I know what happened... I just jumped on Wilkins and beat him, I admit. You can give me a detention now.' She shrugged once again. She really didn't care what would happen. She knew she was guilty and was ready to have the consequences.

'Sam...' Principal Franklin sighed deeply. 'I know about Carly and I'm aware that it's a difficult moment for you but you _can't_ attack random and—what's more—innocent students, Sam. I know how are you feeling—'

'No,' she interrupted him and gave him a piercing look. 'You don't know.'

Principal Franklin looked crestfallen. He coughed slighly and said, 'Well, uhm... you're right, I don't know, I've never been in such a situation. But what I know for sure Sam, is that you have to control you emotions, you understand?'

'Yes I do,' Sam answered.

'Good then.' Principal Franklin seemed to feel uncomfortable and awkward; probably because of Sam's _I_—_don't_—_care_ attitude. 'I'm glad you understand your mistake so... I guess you should go back to classroom.'

'You're not going to punish me?' Sam lifted up her eyebrows but her face kept being impassive.

'Not this time... because of your situation. I don't want to make it more difficult to you. Just go back to the classroom and try to not lose your temper.'

_This is going to be a weird day_, Sam thought as she left principal's cabinet.

* * *

><p>'Sam!' Freddie found her almost on noon what was kind of relief for Sam. She didn't want to talk to her boyfriend at that particular moment. All she wanted was that day to over, come back to home and fall asleep. Seeing Freddie, she faked a smile towards him but he looked so intent he didn't even noticed that. 'Sam, I heard that someone has beaten Vinnie Wilkins—'<p>

'And you're wondering is it me, huh?' Sam didn't intend growling on Freddie but she couldn't refrain. She was so tensed she didn't control herself. 'Yes it was me, are satisfied now?' She turnt around to walk away but Freddie grabbed her arm.

'No I'm not,' he said and forced Sam to look at his face. 'Why have you done it?'

'He asked me stupid questions,' Sam admitted unwillingly. Freddie was irritating her, she wanted to break his grip but she didn't move. 'I know that was foolish.'

'Sam, you just have to—' Freddie started but his girlfriend didn't let him to finish.

'What?' She exclaimed angrily. 'What are you going to say? _Calm down Sam_? _You need to relax_? _Chill out_? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to chill out nor relax! I can't calm down and you know why? Because my best friend is fucking missing, she may be hurt or even dead right now and you want to tell me to chill out?' She gave him a furious look.

'I'm not,' Freddie seemed to be surprised. 'I'm just worried about you.'

'Don't worry about me, worry about Carly! You don't even care what's happening to her!'

That time Freddie looked offended. He frowned and said with an irritate in his voice, '_Of course_ I'm worried about Carly, Sam! It's insulting of you to say that,' he miffed. 'If you don't remember, I went out to the city to look around for her!'

Sam snorted. 'Oh wow, you did _so much_!' she ridiculed.

'You know, I prefer to leave finding Carly in police's hands. What else can I do?'

'You should figure it out by yourself,' Sam spat out, finally broke Freddie's grip and walked away.

'Is it your solution?' Freddie shouted at her despite eavesdropping people around. 'To go away?! Where are you going?!'

'Restroom!' Sam vociferated in madness and left him alone. She didn't see Freddie hitting his locker in anger.

Sam went—or rather ran—to the ladies' restroom indeed. She burst in like a storm, scaring the girls being already inside. However Sam didn't care about their resentful looks and nasty whispers; she raced to the closest cabin and locked the door. Sam sat down on the toilet, hide her face in hands and burst in tears.

Sam had always considered herself as a person who never cried and that was the truth—she always was the one who kept his head, she never panicked. She was brave and always seemed to know what to do, even if that was a dangerous situation. When everyone was frightened, Sam wasn't. She didn't even cry when she was sad—in opposite of Carly who piped her eyes almost all the time; no matter whether she was watching a sad film like _The Notebook _or _A Walk To Remember_ or her guinea pig had died. Sam just didn't cry, never. She had always been the tough one, the fearless one.

Since that moment.

She just couldn't stop histerical sobbing in the cabin, even when she put a wrist in her mouth to make sure nobody heard her. Tears were streaming down her face and her body was trembling. She wasn't even sure why she was crying—because of Carly being gone, feeling guilty of beating innocent guy or the quarrel with Freddie; probably all of those reasons. She didn't want to be strong anymore, she just wanted to be able to cuddle to the loved one and confess all her worries in whisper. But there was nobody to comfort her since she had always been the consoler. People weren't aware that sometimes even a consoler needed to be comforted.

Sam was angry at Freddie but at once she wanted him to come there (even if that was a ladies' restroom), hug her and say that everything would be okay. She desired to see his face and feel his lips on hers.

But Freddie didn't come.

Long minutes had passed before Sam manage to calm down a little bit. The bell had already rang so nobody was in the restroom what encouraged Sam to leave the cabin. She walked up to the basins and look at herself in the mirror. She looked like a wreck—her make—up was smudged all over her face which was still shining because of tears. She sprinkled her face with water to wash of the remains of make—up but she still looked at least bad. That didn't harass her though—she wasn't going to stay in school anyway.

She looked at the clock and suddenly gasped; that was quarter past noon. Spencer. Spencer was waiting for her!

Sam exited the Ridgeway and raced to the car park. Indeed, Spencer was already waiting for her in his car. She ran up to him and jumped into car. 'Sorry for made you waiting,' she said, trying to pretend that she was fine.

However, Spencer immediately noticed her red swollen eyes. 'Are you okay, Sam?' he asked, looking worried. _The first person who asks me how I'm doing_, Sam thought and felt that she loved Spencer like nobody else in that specific moment.

'No, but I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?' She asked him and Spencer only nodded but still was looking at her cautiously. 'What you've got?'

'Well,' Spencer said, finally stopping looking at Sam. 'I went to Victor's house and it seems that in fact nobody's here. I watched it thoroughly and I think they have a burglar alarm so we have to deactivate it at first but I don't know how, I have to think it over and find a way. The second thing is that the house is in the middle of neighborhood so basically everyone can see us; we have to come in through the backyard door but—as I said—at first we have to find a method to deactivate the alarm.'

'We'll do it,' Sam stated surely.

'Honestly, I don't know if we manage. I don't a lot about alarms. Maybe we should ask Freddie—'

'No,' Sam cut him off firmly. 'No Freddie. I don't want him to get involved.'

Spencer gave her that worrying—cautious gaze again. 'You two had an argument?' he supposed.

Sam sighed deeply and nodded. 'Yes but don't talk about it now, fine? Let's go the Bushwell and make a precise plan for tonight, okay?'

'Shouldn't you go back to the school?'

'Yes I should, but trust me—I'm not going to do anything efficient over there. Our thing is more important, don't you think? Come on!' she explained seeing Spencer being not convinced. 'Yesterday you gave me a cigarette, letting me be truant once is way less maleficient!'

'Okay,' Spencer admitted unwillingly and drove toward his home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked this Chapter. I know it's short but remember - it's a prelude to something more intense! :) I'd love to say when a new Chapter is published but as I mentioned, my exam session is coming and it's going to last until the end of January. Anyway, I hope I'll manage to write the Chapter but I can't promise anything.<em>**


End file.
